The present invention is related generally to the field of immunoassays and specifically to buffers for stabilizing antigens, in particular hepatitis C virus (HCV) antigens, for use in anti-HCV immunoassays.
In general, immunoassays are produced by first determining epitopes that are specifically associated with a virus and then determining which of the epitopes is preferred for the assay being developed. When the particular epitopes are isolated, their sequences are determined, and genetic material for producing the epitopes is produced. Methods of producing proteins by either chemical or biological means are known, as are assays used to detect the presence of antibodies to particular epitopes. Highly selective and sensitive immunoassays generally contain major immunodominant epitopes of the pathogen suspected of infecting a patient.
For the virus HCV, major immunodominant linear epitopes have been identified from the core, NS3 (nonstructural), NS4 and NS5 regions of the virus polyprotein. HCV core protein and putative matrix proteins have been assayed against human serum samples containing antibodies to HCV and several immunodominant regions within the HCV proteins have been defined. Sallberg, et al., J. Clin. Microbiol., 1992, 30, 1989-1994, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Protein domains of HCV-1 polyproteins including domains C, E1, E2/NS1, NS2, NS3, NS4, and NS5 have been identified and their approximate boundaries have been provided in WO 93/00365, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In addition, individual polypeptides having sequences derived from the structural region of HCV have been designed in order to obtain an immunodominant epitope useful in testing sera of HCV patients. Kotwal, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 4486-4489, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The current assay of choice for HCV antibody detection is the Ortho 3.0 ELISA, a manual assay. Chiron-produced recombinant HCV antigens for use in the ELISA are c200 (ns-3, c100), c22 and NS-5. The c33c and c22 antigens are very immunogenic. Antibodies to c33c and c22 are also found in early seroconversion panels. The prevalence of HCV antibodies varies from 58% to 95% with the highest detection rate obtained for the c33c polypeptide followed by the c22 polypeptide. Chien. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 10011-10015, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, problems of stabilizing HCV antigens in the liquid phase have been encountered. The lack of stability of HCV antigens in the liquid phase is a major disadvantage of the current HCV antibody detection assay. Therefore, developing an antigen buffer for the anti-HCV immunoassay has been attempted utilizing the same antigens as the Ortho 3.0 ELISA wherein the buffer stabilizes the HCV antigens. In addition, adapting the reagents, buffer and protocols to already existing automated machines, such as the ACS:Centaur has been attempted. Accordingly, there is currently a need to improve the stability of HCV antigens in the liquid phase for use in anti-HCV immunoassays. Such improved assay reagents and methods provide for better detection of HCV antibodies in screening of blood supplies and other biological fluids. It is contemplated that the buffers be can used for other antigens which may be unstable in the liquid phase, e.g. human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) antigens
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to an antigen diluent or buffer capable of stabilizing antigens in the liquid phase, in particular HCV recombinant antigens, comprising a reducing agent.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to immunoassays using an antigen diluent or buffer containing a reducing agent.
In another aspect, an improved immunoassay kit is provided, the improvement comprising using an antigen diluent or buffer for HCV antigens containing a reducing agent.
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless otherwise indicated, conventional methods of virology, immunology, microbiology, molecular biology and recombinant DNA techniques within the skill of the art. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature. See, e.g., Sambrook, et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (2nd Edition, 1989); DNA Cloning: A Practical Approach, Vols. I and II (D. Glover, ed.); Methods In Enzymology (S. Colowick and N. Kaplan eds., Academic Press, Inc.); Handbook of Experimental Immunology, Vols. I-IV (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell eds., Blackwell Scientific Publications); and Fundamental Virology, 2nd Edition, Vols. I and II (B. N. Fields and D. M. Knipe, eds.).
Reagent stability over time is a critical issue. The c33c antigen diluted in buffer and tested the same day was functional using Magic Lite Assay protocols described below. However the reagent, when stressed at 37xc2x0 C., lost more than 50% immunoreactivity to early seroconversion panels. The c33c in the liquid phase may slowly xe2x80x9caggregatexe2x80x9d or become insoluble. Known components were tried in order to stabilize c33c immunoreactivity such as sugars, gelatin, glycerol, cross-linking reagents and anti-oxidants. It was discovered that keeping the c33c antigen in the reduced form can maintain immunoreactivity for periods over 24 hours, even up to at least 7 days, at 37xc2x0 C. on early c33c seroconversion panels (matching Ortho 3.0 ELISA performance). The reducing agent reduces the disulfide bonds among cysteine groups within the c33c molecule, perhaps improving c33c immunoreactivity and solubility. There was no indication of antigen stability at 37xc2x0 C. C for such lengths of time of conventional lite reagents in the liquid phase prior to the advent of the antigen diluent for c33c. Similar experiments were performed for c200 and a multiple epitope fusion antigen (MEFA-6) as shown below. Thus, the present invention provides antigen diluents or buffers for stabilizing HCV antigens for use in anti-HCV immunoassays. The antigen diluents or buffers of the present invention can be used in immunoassays such as, for example, ELISA and CLIA.
The present invention is directed to antigen diluents or buffers providing for improved stability of HCV antigens in the liquid phase. As used herein, xe2x80x9cantigen diluents or buffersxe2x80x9d refers to the solution in which the antigen is contained; it may or may not possess buffering capacity. In particular, the invention is directed to antigen diluents or buffers for improved stability for the recombinant HCV antigens in the Ortho 3.0 ELISA, and the like. The present invention was achieved by adding a reducing agent such as, for example, dithiothreitol (DTT) to the antigen diluent or buffer.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the HCV antigen diluent or buffer comprises a reducing agent. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the HCV antigen diluent or buffer comprises sodium phosphate (pH 6.5), ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA), DTT, gelatin, ammonium thiocyanate, sodium azide and SDS. However, these individual reagents can be replaced by similar reagents performing essentially the same function. For example, DTT can be replaced with additional reducing agents such as, for example, thioglycerol, mercaptoethenol, and the like. Sodium phosphate can be replaced by sodium borate and other buffers. Gelatin can be replaced with BSA and other blocking agents of non-specific binding. Sodium thiocyanate can be replaced with ammonium thiocyanate and other chaotropic agents. SDS can be replaced by a number of detergents such as, for example, Tween-20, and other detergents. Sodium azide can be replaced by other anti-bacterial agents. In addition, EDTA can be replaced by ethylene glycol-bis(xcex2-aminoethyl ether)-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetic acid (EGTA) and other chelating agents. One skilled in the art is familiar with reagents which can be substituted for those of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 15 mM to about 100 mM sodium phosphate, pH 6.5. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 20 mM to about 75 mM sodium phosphate, pH 6.5. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 24 or 25 mM sodium phosphate, pH 6.5.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 1 mM to about 10 mM EDTA. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 3 mM to about 7 mM EDTA. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 5 mM EDTA.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 1 mM to about 200 mM DTT. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 5 mM to about 100 mM DTT. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 10 mM DTT.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 0.05% to about 1% gelatin. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 0.1% to about 0.5% gelatin. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 0.2% gelatin.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 10 mM to about 500 mM ammonium thiocyanate. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 50 mM to about 200 mM ammonium thiocyanate. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 100 mM ammonium thiocyanate.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.3% sodium azide. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 0.05% to about 0.2% sodium azide. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 0.09% sodium azide.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent comprises from about 0.01% to about 0.5% SDS. More preferably the diluent comprises from about 0.05% to about 0.2% SDS. Most preferably, the diluent comprises 0.1% SDS.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the HCV antigen diluent for the manual assay comprises 25 mM sodium phosphate, pH 6.5, 5 mM EDTA, 10 mM DTT, 0.2% gelatin, 100 mM ammonium thiocyanate, 0.09% sodium azide and 0.1% SDS.
For the automated assays, a preferred antigen buffer for c33c comprises 50 mM phosphate, 5 mM EDTA, 100 mM ammonium thiocyanate, 0.06% SDS, 0.25% fish gelatin and 10 mM DTT.
Table 1 shows a preferred HCV buffer.
The HCV antigen diluents or buffers of the present invention can be prepared by well known media preparation techniques. A preferred embodiment of preparing the HCV antigen diluents of the present invention is shown in Table 2.
The HCV antigen diluents or buffers of the present invention can be used in manual or automatic assays. The antigen diluents or buffers of the present invention can be used with numerous HCV antigens including, but not limited to, c33c, MEFA-6, c22p, c100p, NS-5 and c200. These HCV antigens can be prepared by recombinant procedures routinely used in the art.
HCV c33c (NS3) and c100 (NS4) region sequences contain epitopes from the immunodominant core and were prepared as described in Chien, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1992, 89, 10011-10015. The c200 antigen is a fusion protein consisting of the c33c and c100 antigens. The c22 (119 amino acids) and NS5 (942 amino acids) antigens were expressed as internal antigens within the yeast S. cerevisiae as C-terminal fusions with human superoxide dismutase (SOD) using methods described previously for the generation of the c100-3 (363 amino acids) antigen. Kuo, et al., Science, 1989, 244, 362-364, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety; and Cousens, et al., Gene, 1987, 61, 265-275, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The c33c antigen (363 amino acids) was expressed as an internal SOD fusion polypeptide in E. coli by methods described for the synthesis of 5-1-1 antigen. Choo, et al., Science, 1989, 244, 359-362, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The recombinant HCV antigens were purified as described in Chien, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1989, 89, 10011-10015. In the present invention, all HCV antigens were prepared as SOD fusion proteins. However, other suitable fusion proteins can be made depending upon the availability of appropriate antibodies that recognize the fusion partner.
MEFA-6 contains epitopes from the core, envelope, NS3, NS4 and NS5 regions of the hepatitis C polyprotein, including equivalent antigenic determinants from HCV strains 1, 2, and 3. The various DNA segments coding for the HCV epitopes were constructed by PCR amplification or by synthetic oligonucleotides. Table 3, below, describes the amino acid segments of each epitope, the linear arrangement of the various epitopes and the number of copies in the MEFA-6 cassette. MEFA-6 cassette was prepared as described in application PCT U.S. Ser. No. 97/08950 filed May 23, 1997, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
As shown in Table 3, the MEFA-6 antigen includes multiple copies of HCV epitopes from the core and NS5 region; different serotype epitopes from the NS4 5-1-1 region; a single copy of major linear epitopes from the c100 C-terminal regions, E1, and E2 regions, as well as the HCV NS3 (c33c) region. The general structural formula for MEFA-6 is hSODxe2x80x94E1-E2-c33c-5-1-1 (type 1)-5-1-1 (type 3)-5-1-1 (type 2)-c100-NS5(2 copies)-core (2 copies). This antigen has a very high expression level in yeast, purifies to a high degree of homogeneity, and exhibits high sensitivity and high selectivity in the immunoassays described below. MEFA-6 was prepared as described in application Ser. No. 08/859,524 filed May 20, 1997, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The detectable marker may include, but is not limited to, a chromophore, an antibody, an antigen, an enzyme, an enzyme reactive compound whose cleavage product is detectable, rhodamine or rhodamine derivative, biotin, streptavidin, a fluorescent compound, a chemiluminescent compound, derivatives and/or combinations of these markers. In the present examples, the chemiluminescent compound dimethyl acridinium ester (DMAE, Ciba Corning Diagnostics Corp.) was used. Labeling with any marker is carried out under conditions for obtaining optimal detection and antigenicity of the MEFA-6 or other epitope. Where DMAE is the detectable marker in an assay, the resultant HCV r-Ag-DMAE conjugate is the tracer, with DMAE detectable by light emission when reacted with NaOH/H2O2.
A polypeptide, antibody or synthetic peptide antigen was labeled with DMAE by reaction of amino acid side chains (e.g. lysine xcex5 side chain or cysteine thiol) with a reactive moiety covalently linked to DMAE (see WO 95/27702, published Oct. 19, 1995, Ciba Corning Diagnostics Corp., herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). For example, the HCV antigens described herein were labeled by reaction with the amino groups of lysine side chains with NSP-DMAE-NHS (2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-Dimethyl-4xe2x80x2-(N-succinimidyloxycarbonyl)phenyl-10-(3xe2x80x2-Sulfopropyl)-acridinium-9-carboxylate) obtained from Ciba Corning. Thiols of amino acid side chains can be labeled using DMAE-ED-MCC or NSP-DMAE-PEG-BrAc (Ciba Corning). Labeling procedures were generally as described in WO 95/27702 with variations in conditions as necessary for each antigen to provide optimal detection and antigenicity.